


陪你去往任何地方

by 日日徒然 (hidema)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陪你到世界之巅 (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidema/pseuds/%E6%97%A5%E6%97%A5%E5%BE%92%E7%84%B6
Summary: × 确切的说，CP是：季向空×Nine's。我也不知道tag该怎么打了……× 陪你到世界之巅、吃鸡、直播中与事实不符的地方，请宽许不太了解的我，当作私设。





	陪你去往任何地方

**Author's Note:**

> × 确切的说，CP是：季向空×Nine's。我也不知道tag该怎么打了……  
× 陪你到世界之巅、吃鸡、直播中与事实不符的地方，请宽许不太了解的我，当作私设。

在答谢两百万粉直播的夜晚，季向空做的最错的一件事，就是随机匹配带一个粉丝吃鸡作为福利。预告那么久，参与也很积极，开口聊了几句却发现抽中个阴差阳错的路人，不大看直播、不认识季向空、甚至吃鸡也只玩过两三回。扎心了，对方的声音也听起来很抱歉，“要不我退掉你重新抽吧？”“算了，规则就是随机。你来吧。”季向空淡淡的说。

之后十分尴尬，这位ID叫Nine's的朋友居然还是个百里挑一的神坑级选手。跳墙跳不过，万年草里趴，上车要问用什么键，背着一把没有子弹的枪到处瞄。队友也不好说得太难听，嘲讽一下，他还没心没肺发出盒盒盒盒的笑声，“我玩儿得太差了，多多包涵多多包涵。”

季向空一开始还承担了全队的指挥。弹幕逐渐被“急死我了卧槽”、“哈哈哈哈哈哈我的天”、“你是手残还是脑残”、“心疼我大神”淹没……在Nine's又一次开枪打死了屋顶上的队友并惊慌失措：“是我吗？对不起对不起！我没有这么准吧？”——这之后，季向空就由话越来越少发展为沉默着完全放弃了。

他以为这就是极限了，好歹把这局勉强打完换人。谁知沉默一阵，Nine's站在那儿一动不动了。另外两人也是一副“这特么又是什么幺蛾子？”弹幕里纷纷猜测“大兄弟你拉屎去了吗？”“打自闭了现场逃走了哈哈哈！”“逃走前好歹退一下啊，现在是个什么意思，太没礼貌了吧。”任季向空询问、诘问、斥问就差求求他了，神坑队友我自岿然不动，毫无回应。最后忍无可忍下了通牒，自己开枪打死队友把包舔了。

连弹幕都松了口气，随即笑成一团。虽然是作为队友，但血虐了大神，把一向淡定自若的季向空逼到走投无路，声音都暴躁了，也是前无古人。九号是真的丢下键盘跑了吗，这真是个谜。弹幕里热热闹闹讨论着，后面两场顺风顺水，倒显得寡淡了。

第二天，季向空在微博发了一张截图，是两人的聊天记录：

季向空：兄弟你怎么回事？掉线了吗？出什么事了？

∼次日∼

Nine's：对不起！！！我昨天一不小心睡着了……对不起对不起！

季向空：……

季向空：我可以贴出去解释一下吗？还挺多人在问的。

Nine's：好[哭泣] 有缘再见我下次一定好好打[哭泣]

季向空：随缘吧……

季向空配了一个翻白眼的表情。评论都笑疯了。

“大神气到没脾气哈哈哈哈哈我的天！”

“居然是睡着了！！！没有猜到结局……”

“怎么办居然还想看他有缘再遇到大神（大神我对不起你”

“菜到令人发指居然还敢给我睡过去！为什么抽中的不是我呜呜呜～”

“小哥哥声音很有辨识度哦我喜欢～不过我并不希望你在我队伍里。”

季向空回想了一下昨天九号小哥的声音，带着鼻音，抑扬顿挫，委屈的时候有点像撒娇，笑起来盒盒盒很魔性，是有一点可爱。但是，这么不靠谱的队友绝不想再遇到了。

没想到这么一点小插曲发酵一天评论里居然吵起来，季向空的忠实粉丝，觉得Nine's浪费了他们的粉丝福利，不该随便点进去，打得一塌糊涂关键是态度还差，对大神很不尊重。季向空之前那点不爽完全被这个后续发展冲走了，可能是因为不认识，Nine's的确比较随意，没有粉丝的那种小心翼翼全力以赴，但除了睡着这点太离谱，也不至于“态度恶劣”“没有教养”。另一部分人就觉得福利被浪费了是有点可惜，但你们会不会太上纲上线了，我也看了并没有觉得九号小哥人很坏。于是火上浇油吵得更凶，双方都说是为大神好。季向空：？？？

季向空能做的就是闭口慎言让事情赶快过去，他后悔发了那么一条调侃意味的聊天记录。有点儿担心神坑的九号被网络暴力，他翻出ID加了他，去了一条信息。

“这两天没人针对你吧？”

“啊！是这位大神！……哈哈哈被嘲讽被踢出队伍是肯定有了，毕竟公开处刑过是真的菜[笑哭]”

“不好意思，是我不该发那个聊天记录，当时我没想那么多……”

“没有没有，是要解释一下。我也同意了的。”

“目前我想让热度尽快过去，网友记性很差的你忍一忍。不行的话我送你个小号玩，或者你找我，我出面制止。”

“没关系，不至于[笑脸]”

那之后两人就没有再继续对话了。Nine's安安静静的待在他的好友栏里。季向空直播的时候对面有人操作失误，偶尔会有弹幕提起这个梗“哈哈哈该不会是九号小哥的小号吧？”“召唤九号～”“保护我方九号！”还有一次有人在评论里说：“你们别这样了，上次我匹配碰到过Nine's，马马虎虎也没你们说得那么差，可能只是大神打得太好了。”当然是被喷回去了。

这时，季向空会下意识的瞟一眼好友列表，那个上线比起他远远太少的ID。

这天约好的朋友有一个临时有事没能上线，剩下三人都是经常一块儿玩的彼此很熟悉，就商量了一下去匹配一个队友。

还没等看清，新进来的队友发出一声“咦？！”定睛一看，所有人都一时无语，传说中的九号小哥，竟真的，如此，有缘。直播间里炸开了锅，刷屏的“哈哈哈哈哈哈卧槽！”“有生之年！！”“见到了传说中的神坑队友！！！”一时满屏感叹号。另两位也听说过这场风波，觉得还挺有趣的，慈爱的看着这位小同学。Nine's憋出一句：“要不你们重新匹配吧？”于是又是遮天蔽日的“别走！”“站住！”“我刚为你赶来你就想跑？！”

季向空看了一眼还在不断暴涨的观众人数，说：“没事，只要你别再睡过去……我们知道你水平了，带你吃鸡。”Nine's小声说“礼物～”季向空第一反应居然是他在向自己讨礼物，随即看到刷出一波高潮才知道是在鼓动观众。

“你怎么不说话？”小队搜着据点，Nine's还是那么喜欢趴，操作也很琐碎，好歹不乱开枪打队友了。季向空记得上次他虽然菜，但还挺随意的，是不是被骂得不敢作声了？

“有人睡觉。”九号压低声音，“我还感冒了。”弹幕立刻“杀尽天下恩爱狗！”“感冒音也好听～”“保重。求别睡！”Nine's憋着闷闷的笑，“没有，室友。同是单身狗，相煎何太急。”

可能是初始预期差到底了，今天就气氛还好，虽然也拖了后腿，也没有吃到鸡，群众和队友都表示小哥哥你进步了。两局后Nine's说得下线，“不然我下局又要睡着了。”观众纷纷挽留，“下次再来玩呀～”“小哥哥声音好听，下次多说点话嘛。”“好的好的……上次真的很抱歉。”Nine's说完，打个招呼下了。

次日微博早被刷下去的聊天记录那条又被大量转发，粉丝谈论昨天神奇的重逢，表示“小哥哥人很好嘛，真香。”

“大神叫他做什么他就做什么，乖巧得不得了哈哈哈哈。”

“呆萌，一直在矮墙前头放哨。看着为什么这么傻[笑哭]”

“绷带小王子，大药全捐了。一身垃圾装备，死也不能便宜对手。心疼捡他包的，都愣住了笑死！”

“门口那一下正面刚还挺A的，不过大概是因为傻不知道害怕。”

“菜就是原罪，我还是喜欢看大神打层次高点的对抗，而不是一直被这种渣渣坑。”

“怎么说话？游戏需要这么重戾气吗？大神也是需要休闲的，我看他自己也挺高兴的。”

……

虽然季向空不知道自己哪里透露出“挺高兴”，至少也算心情不赖，看到网上评论对Nine's友好许多他就放心了。

不是很懂观众们的口味，最近居然有很多评论表示大神在Nine's面前宛如一只护雏老母鸡，怕他被瞄、怕他没装备、怕他做错被观众骂，连带语音也多说了好多。季向空：？？？我不提醒他，他早死了玩儿毛线啊？

很多人在问：九号上次答应再一块儿玩儿，是什么时候约好了吗？季向空把群众的恳求截了图，略去老母鸡那一句，转给Nine's看。

“我倒无所谓，跟我玩你不会觉得浪费时间吗？我这么菜，就是一直拖后腿啊，你朋友也都很厉害，会不高兴吧？”

“不至于，大家都是出于兴趣来玩，匹配也有强有弱啊。你要不定个时间，我跟他们说好，直播算一起开的，收入分成。”

“不用不用！偶尔玩玩，大佬们带我，我已经很开心了。”

因为Nine's有正职，又和人合住，找个比较自由的时间段再约已经是一个月后了。“今晚约了Nine's，一起随便玩玩。什么时候才能带他吃到鸡呢？[握拳]”微博一发，评论就开心死了：

“来了来了～”

“吃鸡？不可能的。大神不是我怀疑你，带不动带不动……”

“他来了！绷带小王子背着一背包绷带又来了！[高兴]”

“你什么时候跟九号这么熟了？”

季向空想了想，回复：“他人很好。”

至于那句“大神沉迷调教不可自拔。”……我还小根本不懂在说什么好吗！

队友还是上次两人，彼此印象都还不错，也熟悉了一些。Nine's的室友不在家，于是放开了语音。局面很快演变成三位大佬悉心教导小朋友，“诶！这就对了，你意识有了，就是操作跟不上。”“这个除了多练没其他办法。”“慌什么？枪口别乱晃。”“狙他狙他狙他！我来！”……季向空：“你们怎么回事儿？还走不走了？九号，把你那一地药捡回去！”

弹幕：“哈哈哈哈哈哈有人不高兴了！”“空气里一股酸味儿～”“这是什么养成系画面？三个奶爸一个娃orz”“这才是普通人在大佬面前的水准，估计我也差不多……”

Nine's：“你们谁要药？快来！捡完我再捡！”虽然有点感人，但宛如一个二手卖家的叫唤方式还是让弹幕笑成一团。”

季向空：“不要不要你自己收着！我们三个人还护不住你？”

Nine's：“别别别，我死了就死了，别拉！团队吃鸡才是重要的。”

季向空：“你死一次我拉一次，你敢多死几次看看！”

弹幕：“……很暴躁，但是。有点甜是怎么回事？”

结果得了个空，大家默默蹲守一时有点儿安静。九号就在那儿作起来了：“各位屏幕前的观众，有没有觉得我从特别菜，成长为一般菜了？我觉得这都是大佬们教导得好……”季向空叫了一句“有人！”还没来得及反应Nine's就被击中了。“快撤快撤！”队友都在叫，季向空走了个位避开连射去拉Nine's。“走走走！别拉！”Nine's匆匆的拒绝，季向空也被击倒了。

键盘一推，叹了口气，听见Nine's在耳机里小声哔哔：“哎呀！别救我嘛，太浪费了！”“我乐意。”季向空硬邦邦的回答。Nine's自知失言，“我错了我错了，别气，感谢大神救我！我下局一定加倍努力！”“哼，如果你不是在那儿得瑟，说不定就发现有人了。”虽然Nine's听起来不大赞同，还是从善如流的说，“是是是，不得瑟不得瑟。盒盒盒盒盒～”

另外两名队友又坚持了阵，终究没能吃到鸡。然而观众满脑子飘荡的都是季向空和Nine's的对话还有那魔性的笑声……

粉丝群里突然开始谈论起Nine's其人。季向空作为游戏直播主，多少参加过平台的线下活动，被称为“明明可以靠颜值，偏要靠技术。”白白净净，却目光锐利，本人不爱说话，比线上还要高冷。

“你们说九号年纪比大神小还是大？”

“大神才22，我觉得九号的谈吐应该是社会人。”

“明明就很少年啊！”

“他说过工作比较忙的，社畜，搞不好是个秃头大叔。”

“楼上滚！大神那样的颜值怎么可能看上秃头大叔。”

季向空：我是很帅没错……你们在说什么我怎么理解不了？

不过他对Nine's也有点感兴趣起来。网上认识的朋友，除非本人主动谈论，没有谁会去问对方在现实中的年龄职业家庭和收入。但他默默看着粉丝群里推测纷纷，一边跟着分析，这个有点道理，那个完全是乱猜，他上次没这么说吧……

不过你们究竟在谈论什么？季向空还是会在一阵阵的土拨鼠尖叫中摸不着头脑。

季向空出了点儿事。具体说，事儿还不小。睡粉，渣男，外界的传闻就是这样。他向直播平台说明了事情的始末。有个女粉丝纠缠他，在他家楼下蹲守什么的，他拒绝了好几次也有些烦。后来又冲上来要求合影，他就伸手挡了一下，人家顺势往地上一倒，哭着喊着说他打人就报了警。警察也很无奈只能问询了一下劝了劝，当天回去这人就把各种之前的偷拍、警察的照片还有不知道哪里编来的所谓聊天记录在网上到处散发，说之前和他同居，现在始乱终弃出轨另一个粉丝，为了赶她走使用暴力……

平台没有封他，还发了澄清公告，但这种隐私的事情，谁又说得清也不好拿证据。一时间直播间里、微博评论下面相信的人和不信的人掐架互骂，谁也说服不了谁，看着令人槽心。竞争同业，也有暗戳戳的落井下石。吃瓜群众则表示，游戏界啊，真是乱……

一脑门官司，季向空也不好拖累朋友，最近都玩单机游戏，或者单人进去随机匹配。他的好友大多是业内的基本有个名字，敏感时期私下安慰，但也很有默契的不掺进来把浑水荡得更高。心情低落，游戏里也没熟人，直播的时候就干脆关掉血雨腥风的弹幕，话也少了。

“大神，你最近怎么都不带我吃鸡了？”Nine's发来私信。

季向空面不改色的回复：“你太菜带不动，等你多练练。”

“我练了，哈哈哈。大神你最近是不是出了什么事？我看网上好多人骂你。”

对啊，网络那么大，现在才知道已经是后知后觉了。他定是把各种蜚短流长都看了个遍，才来试探自己。于是季向空的口气变得有点不好：“你什么都知道了，还来问我做什么？”

“我就是什么都不知道才问啊，你做了什么吗？”

沉默一下，季向空回复：“我什么也没做。”

“我相信你。”对面飞快的回答，好像生怕他就此下线，“今晚没有约朋友的话，就带我吃个鸡呗？”

只有我们两个人，季向空说。“好啊～”Nine's愉快的应声，于是季向空也觉得无所谓了。直播开着，但他关掉了弹幕。节奏、战术都变得没有什么意义了，跟一个战五渣一起。

“你躲到别处去，别跟我躲一块儿啊……”

“明明是我先来的，要出去也是你去啊！”

“以我的走位……你知道的，出去必死。求求你～”

季向空对着屏幕翻了一个巨大的白眼。

“咦！怎么回事我我我我卡住了！！”

“我觉得是你的手卡住了。”

“真的！！！别别别别救我快跑！”

“一个人去干翻剩下三十多个，你是有多看得起我？”

“我觉得这是我玩得有史以来最好的一次了。”Nine's认真的说。然后死亡。

“闭嘴吧你，别丢人现眼了。”

不管弹幕是在嘲笑还是争吵，不管有没有人在看，不管操作有多么乱糟糟慌张中按错了好多键，不管霉运不断一身垃圾装备，两人连滚带爬到处苟。

可能有个词叫否极泰来，又或者有个词叫什么失意什么得意。突然有一局，捡到好装备，又连续三轮都在圈内。“哇哦！转运了！”Nine's悄咪咪的说，仿佛怕惊动了谁，季向空也苟着，低声回答：“谢谢你那张嘴，别再立flag了好吗？”

随着数字减少，心情越来越紧张，还剩4人，但不知道对面是一队还是两人。最终献祭Nine's，季向空一换二。屏幕闪出数字“1”。大吉大利，今晚吃鸡！欢呼，拍着键盘，敲着桌子，两人如少年人一样，因为一次侥幸的胜利，魔性二重唱似的，笑到停不下来。

第二天有人把录屏发到了网上，题目是“你还记得游戏最初那种单纯的快乐吗？”然后这段魔性的笑声被疯狂转发，“不知道为什么，虽然好傻，但听了也会跟着傻笑。”

事件逐渐淡去。那名女子后来又爆出碰瓷别的主播或其他圈子的什么人，但这也无法证明她和季向空就没有瓜葛。此事不了了之。走了的粉丝，有的回来了，有的不再关注。没有谁说一声抱歉，倒也没多大关系。渐渐的，因为各种原因来看他直播的新人，缓慢的填上了缺失的部分。就是个数字。像季向空这样的签约主播，按规定时间去公司的时候，业务经理会把这类数字给他看，并建议之后需不需要做些调整。

“每次你一来，我们办公室借口各种原因进出的女员工都骤然增多，连那边角落的咖啡机消耗量都多了一倍。”经理笑着打趣。

“幸好她们没有带着孩子往跟前这办公桌上一碰，然后报警说我抛妻弃子。”

已逾中年的女经理哈哈哈觉得很好笑，“小帅哥，吃一堑长一智。”

季向空不知道除了不理会，这个智还能怎么长。

直播间不再戾气四溢，又能约朋友们打表演赛。同时他和特邀嘉宾Nine's乱糟糟的组合，也成了隔段时间就会有的例行，吸引了一帮哈哈哈哈穷开心的观众。

不知什么时候起，季向空的粉丝里多了一类叫“季九双担”。季向空日常看他们又在粉丝群里讨论九号的人设，笑着转述给Nine's听。有的仿佛推理小说，有的仿佛少女漫画，Nine's既不肯定也不否定只是哈哈哈。“你也透露一点，让我有点优势啊。”季向空试探着问道。

“我很普通啊，码农，社畜，因为经常加班发际线摇摇欲坠。年纪嘛，如果你见面叫我叔叔我会有点伤心。”

结果也无法证实几分真假。

“欧吉桑，彻底秃顶之前，见一面吧。”

“好啊。”对面不是很积极的笑着说。

后来有一次直播时，弹幕又在起哄，季向空想也没想就说“你们这些季九双担……”，直播间差点儿给掀了，各种感叹词刷得他眼都花了。

咋了？这天直播完他也没搞明白，Nine's的私信就到了：“虽然我不怎么介意，你要是觉得不大好，改天我们一块儿解释一下吧。”季向空：“介意什么？解释什么？他们怎么了？”“哈哈哈哈哈算了，不必了。小孩子不用知道[可爱]”

小孩子不用知道……？季向空灵光一闪，突然明白过来，耳朵渐渐红了。他迟疑半天，总觉得过了时机，不知道再跟Nine's回复什么。

Nine's还是一样的菜，可能比最初是好了那么一丢丢，吃鸡的次数少之又少，更多是靠运气。有时候季向空会在语音里随口问，“你吃了没？吃的啥？”“你昨天又加班了啊，头发还有吗？”Nine's那边传来打呵欠的声音，他会说：“不早了，打完这局咱们就收了吧。”然后观众就抗议：“你还是那个声称三天不熬夜会死的季向空吗？”“九号一个呵欠你就放弃自我了吗！”他突然不知道该说什么，用强词夺理掩饰，“散了散了，时长够了！”反而Nine's来维护观众说，“这么久才玩一次，大神就带我多打一局吧。”

这天夜里季向空做了个梦，Nine's是个须发皆白的老头，穿一身灰白道袍。季向空伸手拽他的袖子，回过头来是一双少年人闪闪发光的眼睛。季向空说：“我们走吧。”对方眼角含笑却沉默不语。他低头顺着手往回看，自己袖子也是道袍，下巴上长长的白胡子。Nine's不是道人，而是一只灰色的猫，伏在臂弯间，蹭着胸口，发出带着鼻音的一声“喵呜”。

然后他被闹钟吵醒了。

今天要去公司讨论一个直播解说的合同，季向空找了一件清清爽爽的衬衫，搭配外套，算是稍微正式了。他在地铁上靠着一个角落，冷漠的保持着跟外界的距离。往市中心开，人渐渐多起来。

“对不起对不起，请让我过一下。”他听见一个熟悉的声音，从门口穿过人群，因为踩了谁的脚又说了一声“不好意思”。季向空像个偷窥者一样鬼鬼祟祟去望。小个子的男人，穿着灰色帽衫，因为找到能够站稳扶好的一席之地松了口气。他背着沉重的电脑双肩包，包上有个熟悉的公司LOGO，拉链处因为晃动而摇摆着一枚挂牌——数字9下面写着英文Nine's。

季向空直起身体。那个人因为换了只手扶着栏杆而侧对这边。他看起来比季向空年长，但是低垂着一双像梦里一样、少年人的眼睛。“对不起，请让我过去一下。”季向空低声说。

那人往这边转过头来，看到季向空，愣了一下。然后，弯起嘴角，目光闪闪的笑了。

**Author's Note:**

> 因为机车CP圈太冷群众热烈呼唤，画蛇添足了两个小段子：
> 
> 【段子一】  
季向空绷着脸，挤到他前面。男人稍微退了一点，腾出空间好让他能抓住栏杆。季向空不说话，因为身高差眼前正好是毛茸茸的头顶，男人略微抬起了头，上目线笑眯眯瞅着他，像是恶作剧被抓了个正着。   
季向空低声说：“这位先生，我知道自己很帅，但你这么一直看我……我也会误会的。”   
男人不说话，一脸“既然被抓到了……只好随便你误会”的坦然。   
季向空表情不变：“欧吉桑，你似乎对我很熟，一眼就认出了我。”   
男人点点头，“嗯，倒咖啡的时候我见过你。”   
季向空一顿，叹了口气，“我们好像同路，一起走吧。”趁着人群拥挤，他悄悄抓住了男人的手腕，“下班不许溜听到没有，回头去办公室堵你。”   
男人没有挣扎，用平时一贯认错的口气回答：“好好好，大神说去哪儿了，咱们就去哪儿。”
> 
> 【段子二】  
—直播—   
画面突然停住了。   
弹幕不断刷着“怎么了怎么了是只有我卡了吗”，季向空徒劳的晃了几下鼠标，又敲敲键盘，叹了口气。   
直播间彻底黑屏了。   
“欧吉桑，你家平台又出问题了，快来修！”季向空扯着嗓子喊。   
隐隐约约的回应：“瞎说，是网速渣好吗……叫我aniki。”   
“咱明年换个百兆光纤吧，好不好？好不好？——咦？恢复了。”   
满屏都是雪白的问号和感叹号。   
“啊？刚刚？”季向空扫一眼提问敷衍的回答，“刚是我家猫喵喵叫呢。”


End file.
